vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jūshirō Ukitake
|-|Past= |-|Jūshirō= Summary Jūshirō Ukitake (浮竹 十四郎, Ukitake Jūshirō) was the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. At one point in time, his lieutenant was Kaien Shiba, and later was Rukia Kuchiki, who would eventually take his place as the 13th Division Captain. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Jūshirō Ukitake Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 2000+ years (same age bracket as Chōjirō Sasakibe) Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 13th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Attack Reflection with Shikai, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to or only slightly less powerful than his best friend Kyōraku, one of the most powerful Shinigami Captains in history according to Yamamoto, fought against an enraged Shikai Yamamoto with the aid of Kyōraku) Speed: Relativistic (His Shunpo skills and speed are equal to those of Shunsui, should be superior to Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Fought against an enraged Shikai Yamamoto for a good while) Stamina: Somewhat high. Can fight for a good while against other Captain class combatants, can also survive injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans (such as a large hole punched through his chest). However, it should be noted that his illness can suddenly become a major problem in mid-battle and hamper his combative capabilities. Range: Extended melee range with his Zanpakuto, tens to hundreds of metres with Kido spells, hundreds of metres with absorbed and redirected energy attacks via his Shikai. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Sōgyo no Kotowari Intelligence: High. Ukitake has accumulated much knowledge of medicines and healing techniques. Using this knowledge, he has directed the treatment of many important members of the Gotei 13 during the devastating war against the invading armies of the Wandenreich. Weaknesses: Ukitake is a sickly person and uses his reiatsu to augment his endurance and thus keep himself going. This prevents him from fighting at his fullest potential. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Zanpakutō File:Sogyo no Kotowari Shikai.png|Sōgyo no Kotowari File:UkitakeShikai.gif|Sōgyo no Kotowari's ability File:Seki.gif|Seki Sōgyo no Kotowari: Jushiro is capable of absorbing a targets energy attack, adjusts it's speed and pressure, and redirect it back at the opponent stronger than previously launched. Kidō Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. *'Bakudō #8: Seki': Generates an orb of light blue energy which repels whatever strikes it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Flight Users Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6